7th Year Common Room
by Ivystrike
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry comes into his inheritance and decides to live a little and maybe travel the world. However, his plans get thwarted by some very inconvenient feelings for Draco Malfoy of all people. What is a Savior to do? One-shot


I've been wanting to write one of these since I first started reading Drarry stories. This story contains no slash, although it down have some language. This story was actually inspired by the song 'Something just Like This' by Coldplay and the Chainsmokers.

Disclaimer: Everything I've written is completely based on JK Rowling's brilliant Harry Potter books.

Enjoy:)

* * *

" _Avada Kedavra! Expelliarmus!_ " And then the world waited on bated breaths as light engulfed the Great Hall. When everything cleared, two shapes could be seen. One was still and lying down while the other was on his knees panting with exertion.

The first the reach him had been Ron. Of course it would be the red-head. He was Harry's first friend upon the beginning of his journey to Hogwarts. It was fit that he would be there until the end. And then more arms piled on him, pulling him to his feet and suffocating him. Hermione, Ginny, George, Mrs. Weasley, more and more faces until they all blurred into one great mass in front of Harry's eyes. All the hands tugging on his robes, wanting to touch their savior. The voices shouting incomprehensible words.

When the crowd finally died down, Harry muttered an excuse and pushed through toward the door. He needed a moment alone with his thoughts. Voldemort was finally defeated, and it was by Harry's hand. He thought that he'd feel happier than this, but instead all he felt was an empty relief. One that came when a job that he'd been procrastinating on was finally complete.

Harry ran, not seeing where he was going, and unknowingly, his feet carried him to a familiar gargoyle. Warily, Harry approached and stopped in shock when the statue leapt aside as soon as he reached it. "Strange," he muttered, and headed up the revolving staircase.

Entering the office, he paused once again in shock. The room was completely bare. "But…how? I don't understand." It hadn't been that long since Harry had left this room to go meet his fate in the forest. Surely not long enough for someone to sneak in here and move everything out right? Besides, why would someone be coming in here with all the commotion in the Great Hall?

A raspy sigh caught his attention. He spun around and his wand instinctively fell into his hand. There, lying in the corner in a puddle of his own blood, was Lucious bloody Malfoy. Raising his wand and pointing it at the blond who was still wearing his Death Eater mask, Harry warily stepped forward. He stopped right before the puddle of red. " _Accio wand._ " Harry whispered, catching the wand easily as it flew toward him.

Harry was puzzled. Why was Malfoy here and why was he so injured? From the last Harry could remember, Lucius Malfoy was still in the Great Hall cursing Order members like there was no tomorrow. So what was he doing now in the Headmaster's office lying in a pool of his own blood? For a moment, Harry considered just leaving him here and alerting the Aurors. But his curiosity won out and he turned back to the blond.

"Malfoy," he spat, "what are you doing here?"

At the question, Malfoy's eyes opened and the silver pierced through him. "Harry Potter, " he chuckled, and then broke into a coughing fit. When he laid his head back against the wall, Harry could see a trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"What happened Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering his questions, Malfoy simply chuckled again. "Harry Potter. I assume since you are here that you have defeated my lord."

"Yes," Harry snarled. "It's Azkaban for you now. No one to save you anymore." he stepped closer, uncaring about the blood seeping through the bottom of his robes and pushed the end of his wand into the pale throat.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Let a dying man finish speaking before you start with the threats Potter."

Subdued, Harry backed slightly away, but still keeping his wand trained on the man.

"My lord has unfinished business with you Potter."

Harry snorted. "I don't care. He's dead. He can go rot in hell now for all I care."

Malfoy growled again, which set him off on another coughing fit. Bloody hell, he would not feel sorry for the man. He was a Death Eater for Merlin's sake. And a Malfoy.

"Let me speak Potter," Malfoy rasped. "You don't know half of what is going on. Take this and go to Gringotts." Malfoy reached his hand out to Harry, with his palm face down.

Confused, Harry looked at the hand. What was he supposed to take? The hand? Malfoy wasn't holding anything.

"The ring Potter." Malfoy growled through clenched teeth. "Take the ring and go to Gringotts."

Harry looked at the hand and noticed the ring this time. It had a silver band with a circle in the middle. Engraved on the circle was a dragon with a snake wrapped around the edges. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "And why should I trust you? How do I know there's no curse on the ring that will kill me?" He crossed his arms and pinned Malfoy with a glare.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Of all the times you choose to actually use that head of yours." Malfoy tried to sit up. "Fine. I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, swear on my life and magic that the ring will not bring any harm to one Harry James Potter. So mote it be." There was a flash of light signaling the completion of the vow. "Now take the bloody ring Potter."

Harry made no move to reach out. "Why? What's so special about the ring?"

"It will give you the answers you seek."

Now Harry was even more confused. "What are you talking about? I don't seek any answers besides why the hell are you trying to give me this ring in the first place. You're not acting like yourself. Who are you really." he demanded.

Malfoy sighed. "All will be answered Potter. Merlin you're even more insufferable than your father. Just take it before I die." He closed his eyes and his breathing became shallower.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked. After hearing no response from the blond aside from slow breathing, Harry tentatively reached out. Going against all his instincts, Harry grabbed the ring with two fingers. As soon as he touched it, he knew he had made a mistake when the familiar feeling of a hook pulling on his navel assaulted him.

Clumsily, he landed in an extravagantly decorated room. People stared at him openly, and he realized he was still wearing his robes soaked with blood and mud from the battle.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry whipped his head around, ignoring the gasps that rang out at the realization of his identity. Two goblins were approaching him, and it was a familiar one that had called out his name.

"Griphook?" the goblin sneered nastily at him. Oh no. Harry suddenly remembered his most recent interaction with Griphook, having been left in the Lestrange vault just before…Oh Merlin, he was at Gringotts. Harry closed his eyes. He was in the place where he had basically stolen something and escaped on the back of a dragon. Bloody hell. He was dead. Why the hell had he trusted Malfoy?

"Come with us Mr. Potter. The Head Manager of Gringotts would like to speak to you."

Resigned to his fate, Harry stood and allowed the two goblins to force him up with some harsh prodding from their sharp spears. He was walked to a large set of fancy double doors guarded by two more goblins. Griphook said something to the goblins and they stepped back, opening the door.

Cautiously, Harry took a stepped into the room heavily decorated with gold. Inside behind a large and beautiful desk sat an older looking goblin. Opening his mouth, the goblin addressed him.

"Harry Potter. Please sit," he said, motioning to the chair in front of the desk. Slowly, Harry approached the desk and took a seat, discretely wiping his sweaty palms against his robes, only to succeed in smearing them with blood and mud.

"I am Ragnok, the Head Manager of Gringotts. I believe we have a lot to discuss. Do you have any questions?"

"Er…" Harry began. "What am I doing here?"

Ragnok raised an eyebrow. "Pardon? Are you saying that you don't know?"

"Know what?" Harry demanded, sick of all the confusion he'd had to go through since the end of the battle. "I touched his ring that Lucius Malfoy gave me and the next thing I know I arrive here." He angrily held up the ring.

Ragnok stared at Harry, unnerving him. "I see. I think perhaps you should read this first." He handed Harry a creamy envelope.

Harry took it and opened it, unsure if he wanted to know what the letter inside said. Unfolding the letter, he read;

 _Harry Potter,_

 _If you are reading this then you have managed the impossible. You have defeated me for good this time. Although I doubt such a thing will happen, I am still writing this for insurance purposes as I would rather have everything go to you than Dumbledore or Merlin forbid the Ministry. Harry Potter, know this: Albus Dumbledore is a filthy thief and liar. He stole from me and he will steal from you. Ask the goblins if you don't believe me._

Harry blinked. A letter from Voldemort? What was this? Why was he trying to turn Harry against Dumbledore? Didn't he know Dumbledore was dead? Confused, all he could do was read on.

 _I am the heir of Slytherin, and by all rights I should've been the Lord of Slytherin by now, but I had my birthrights stolen from me. After Hogwarts, I planned to go into politics. I had hoped to become the Minister of Magic one day._

Harry read in disbelief. Voldemort as Minister? What the hell was this?

 _I had many pureblood of high standings at my side. Malfoy, Lestrange Dolohov, all powerful families. But I wanted my own name, my own power. And so I went to Gringotts to claim my Lordship. It was there that I found out Dumbledore's plot. He had stolen my Lordship ring! And he'd made it impossible for me to create another._

 _Now at this point, you are probably thinking that Dumbledore had done the right thing in stopping me from obtaining political power. I beg of you to listen to me. Yes, I said beg._

 _A Lordship ring is sacred to the wizard it belongs to. Stealing it would be analogous to stealing a wizard's magic. That is how I felt, Potter. Like my magic had been ripped from me. It is highly despicable and illegal, and it would earn you an automatic Demeanor's Kiss._

 _Coming out of the bank that day, I vowed to end Dumbledore so that I could obtain my ring back. I tried to oust him to the public, but that bastard ruined my credibility by painting me as some evil Dark Wizard bent on wiping out Muggles and Muggle-borns. Now, I hate Muggles just as much as any pureblood, but Muggle-borns? I considered myself a Muggle-born up until I discovered my Slytherin lineage._

 _However, with those false claims came the false reputation that I was attempting to become a Dark Lord. This earned me a favorable response from the pureblood I went to school with. They flocked toward me and I entranced them with lies and false promises. I needed them to bring down Dumbledore. That was all I wanted Potter. To end Dumbledore so that I could reclaim my Lordship._

 _For years, the loss of my Lordship drove me insane, and I could slowly feel myself becoming insane. I finally reclaimed it when Lucius Malfoy succeeded in stealing it back for me. He was rewarded very nicely. However, the years of loss did its damage, and my dreams of becoming Minister of Magic were shattered._

 _Hear this Harry Potter. My quarrel was never with you, but you are a pawn Dumbledore used to fight me. I lived as an orphan all my life, and nothing pains me more than the fact that I forced this life upon you as well. I name you as my heir, in hopes that by doing so, I will make up for the losses you have experienced at the hands of myself._

 _If the end ever comes in sight, I will entrust the ring to Lucius Malfoy, and on my orders, he shall give it to you._

 _Tom M. Riddle_

 _Heir to the House of Slytherin_

Harry stared blankly at the letter in his hands.

 _I name you as my heir._

Had he read that correctly? Lord fucking Voldemort wanted him as his heir because he was sorry for making Harry's life hell? What the fuck!?

"Have you finished with the letter?" a voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up, realizing that he was still in Ragnok's office.

"Er…" Harry was at loss.

"As you should have realized now, you have been named the Heir of Slytherin, and you may take up the Lordship if you would like with that ring you have. In fact you are the heir of many dormant Houses. You may take up those Lordships too."

"I'm the heir of multiple houses?" It was all Harry could do not to stare gaping at Ragnok. He could be the Lord of not only Slytherin but other houses as well?He wasn't a fool. He knew of the power that came with being the lord of a house.

"Would you like to perform a blood test Mr. Potter? Please, I would recommend it."

"Alright." Harry hesitantly agreed, not exactly knowing what it was he was agreeing to.

Ragnok grinned, exposing all of his many sharp teeth. Harry gulped.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry had gone in shock again. It really wasn't healthy, experiencing so many life-changing moments in the span of one day. Shakily, he looked back down at the list.

 _Potter_

 _Black_

 _Gryffindor_

 _Ravenclaw_

 _Slytherin_

He wasn't the heir to just one Founder. Not even just two. But three. Three bloody Founders. _Three_.

"Do you accept these Lordships Mr. Potter?"

Harry blinked. "Er…yes. Yes I accept."

* * *

And that was how Harry found himself sitting in the middle of the Great Hall with girls sneaking not so discrete looks at him and giggling into their hands. News had gotten out that he was the Lord of five houses, three of them Founder Houses. People had easily overlooked his Slytherin Lordship when they realized the power, and mostly importantly the money, that he now carried.

And yes. Harry was rich. Filthy rich. So rich, that he could literally afford to throw away money. And to think that this all happened because a Dark Lord happened to feel _sorry_ for him. He could hardly believe it.

Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, causing conversation to pause around him.

"Mate, you good?" Ron asked, still stuffing food inside his mouth.

Harry just grinned back at him. "Never better."

Today would be their last day as students of Hogwarts. They had been required to come back for another year after the war was over and take their NEWTs. Tomorrow though, Harry would be free. He would be free to explore the world, buy whatever the hell he wanted, live wherever he wanted, and do whatever he wanted. No one could force him to do anything ever again.

Harry should've felt happy at this though. He was free from his chains. He had fulfilled his destiny and now he could live his life. But looking around him, he felt an odd sense of sorrow rise up in his chest.

Hermione and Ron sat across from him, and he watched as Ron leaned over and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. They had been dating ever since Harry came back from the bank, and Harry often felt awkward as the third wheel every time they hung out together.

Next to him sat Neville who was currently snagging the life out of Ginny. A couple weeks after the battle, Ginny had come up to him attempting to reconcile. They had tried to date for about three months before they broke up. She'd been dating Neville ever since, and Harry held no hard feelings for the man.

On the other side of him, Seamus and Dean each sat with a Patil twin on their lap. Harry quickly averted his eyes before he saw something he didn't want to see like last time. He shivered.

All around him sat couples. Merlin even Luna Lovegood seemed to be resting her head on some bloke's shoulder. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. All he had was his stupid fan club which consisted of various girls who each had tried to slip him a love potion or compel him to kiss them. There was no bloody way he was going to associate with _them_.

Opening his eyes, he met the gaze of a pair of silver eyes across the hall. _Malfoy_. He'd tried to locate Lucius Malfoy after coming from the bank, but when he returned, the Healers were already pulling a white sheet over his body. When he'd heard about the trial for Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, Harry couldn't help himself. At first he was just going to go there and watch but being the bloody Savior that he was, he'd ended up testifying for them when it was clear they were about to be sentenced to Azkaban.

When he returned to Hogwarts, he'd expected Malfoy to either avoid him or be his usual snarky self. He never expected these _stares_. It was unnerving. He'd be in class, and he would feel a piercing on his neck and he'd turn around to meet a pair of smoldering silver eyes. It had never stopped throughout the year, and Harry was unexpectedly finding himself sad at the thought that these stares and looks were going to stop when they graduated.

* * *

Harry was enjoying a book in the 7th year's common room when the door opened and Draco Malfoy entered.

It had been a strange concept, a 7th year's common room.

When the new year started, the students were told a very surprising piece of information. They would not only share a common room with their House, but a common room with all the students of their year.

At first, Harry had been wary of visiting that common room, but his overbearing fan club finally succeeded in driving him out of the Gryffindor common room. Upon arriving, he'd been surprised to find that it wasn't empty. By a mutual agreement, no one in their year had gone to that common room. But the familiar silver eyes had looked up meeting his own shocked eyes.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy."

They'd stared at each other for what seemed like a thousand moments before Harry had jerked himself out of his surprise.

"Er…sorry I should go. Sorry for intruding." He had hastily tried to make his exit before Malfoy spoke up.

"No it's fine. This is supposed to be a common room for all the 7th years. Don't let me keep you away."

Harry had turned around in surprise. "Er, alright then." He'd slowly approached one of the tables and took a seat. The silence that followed had been overbearing, and Harry had never focused more on his homework than he had then. It was only been 4 o'clock when he finished. Much too early to head back to the Gryffindor tower, and Ron and Hermione had probably not finished snogging yet. Harry made a face, not wanting to think about the romantic life of his friends.

"Everything alright Potter?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked at Malfoy, not having expected him to say anything. "Oh er, yeah. Just trying not to think about what Ron and Hermione might be doing right now."

Malfoy wrinkled his nose. "You're right. I'll never forgive you for putting that image in my mind. Ugh."

Harry had snickered on the look on Malfoy's face. He'd seemed so…human in that moment, and it was easy to fall into the familiar banter that he usually only engaged in with his fellow Gryffindors.

"So, what are you doing here? I was under the impression that no one in our year was brave enough to venture inside." he causally asked.

Malfoy simply raised an eyebrow. "Well you're here aren't you?"

"Yeah well that's only because I needed to escape the girls in the common room."

"The girls?" Malfoy's tone was incredulous. "I've never heard of someone running _away_ from girls before. I know all the boys are probably jealous of you right now."

Harry had shifted slightly. "Yeah well they kind of make me uncomfortable. Romilda Vane even tried to kiss me."

If possible, Malfoy's eyebrow raised even higher. "Romilda Vane? A smoking hot girl tried to kiss you and you're _uncomfortable_?" Then his tone turned serious. "Are you gay Potter?"

Harry's head had shot up at that. "What? I'm dating Ginny for Merlin's sake!"

He'd expected Malfoy to comment something nasty about Ginny, like he'd always done, but surprisingly, Malfoy hadn't insulted Ginny. "You never answered the question."

Harry blinked. His mouth formed the shape of the word "no" but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

Malfoy wasn't looking at him anymore though. Instead, the blond looked slightly uncomfortable as he mumbled, "I am."

After that, the stares had started. Harry returned to the 7th year common room almost daily, and every time, it was completely empty except for one certain blond Slytherin. They'd never spoken of Malfoy's unexpected confession nor Harry's lack of denial ever again. Overall, they both worked in silence, neither willing to disturb the unspoken truce they had.

One day saw Harry screaming internally in frustration at Slughorn who had come back to teach Potions. He couldn't find any information on the effects one had when mixing fluxweed and boomslang together, but he had to write a whole ten inches on it. Apparently his scream wasn't as internal as he'd been hoping because Malfoy suddenly spoke up.

"Everything alright Potter?"

Harry looked over at the blond. He was looking at him with that same intensity again. "Er just this bloody essay that Slughorn assigned."

Malfoy seemed torn about something before opening his mouth and asking, "Would you like some help?"

Gaping, Harry had stared at him before processing what Malfoy had said and then nodding eagerly.

At the end of the day, Harry had left with a proud twelve inches. Hah! Take that Slughorn!

The next time Harry caught Malfoy staring at him, he'd sent him a beaming smile. To say the least, Malfoy had been caught off guard by that, and Hermione who'd been sitting next to him looked a him as if he was insane. The next day, word had spread about Harry's response to Malfoy, and Ginny confronted him about spending so much of his time with Malfoy of all people. She'd screamed at him and threatened to break up with him if he didn't end his friendship with Malfoy.

Harry had stopped at that. Would Ginny actually go through with that? "Malfoy's my friends, and nothing you do or say will change that. So if you can't deal with that then you can fuck off." he'd said, and Ginny had proceeded to do just that. And since they'd been arguing loudly in the Great Hall, it became common knowledge that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had broken up over Malfoy. Harry refused to meet any of Malfoy's stares for the rest of the day.

The next time Harry entered the 7th year common room, Malfoy had looked up and smiled. Not a smirk, but a smile, and Harry found it breathtaking. He stared at the blond and wondered if perhaps there was a reason he hadn't been able to deny that he was gay to Malfoy. He abruptly shook his head and pushed that thought out of his mind. Cautiously, he smiled back and took a seat across from Malfoy.

They worked in a comfortable silence, and at the end of the day, Harry decided that it didn't matter if he broke up with Ginny over Malfoy because Malfoy was much better company than Ginny.

One day Harry entered the room to find Malfoy angrily running his hand through his hair as his wand produced a puff of white mist.

"The Patronus Charm?" Harry asked.

Malfoy glanced in surprise at him, having not heard Harry come in. "Yeah. It's impossible to perform."

Thinking back to the Potions essay Harry had aced, he offered, "Would you like some help?"

Malfoy looked at him for a moment before agreeing.

"Right then. What's the memory that you're using?"

"The first time I rode a broom."

"Well that's the first problem. There's not enough emotion in that memory. It has to be truly meaningful to you." Harry said.

Malfoy frowned. "The first time riding a broom is always meaningful Potter. Don't you remember the first time you rode one?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes you were goading me with Neville's remembrall. Of course I remember. Anyway that's not what I mean. You have to use a memory that was so happy that it made you breath catch and your heart burst. Something that if you think back on in ten years from now will still reproduce that same feeling because it was just so godamn _special_. Sure you probably look back on the first time you rode a broom with some fondness, but it doesn't get your heart racing. It doesn't cause you to unconsciously break out in the biggest smile you've ever made. Search for a memory that will make you do that." Harry finished breathing hard from the passion he'd put in his speech.

Malfoy stared at him for a moment before shaking himself. "Alright Potter. A memory that'll get my heart racing and my face to break out in the biggest smile I've ever made. I'll try to think of one. What's the memory that you use? If you don't mind me asking."

Harry smiled. "It was the time Sirius and I had the house to ourselves. The Weasleys were away and the Order members were all away on missions. He spent the day telling me stories about my father and the Marauders and then he tried to cook dinner for me except it failed miserably. He wasn't perfect, but he was family, and Merlin I miss those moments with him so much. I don't even think defeating Voldemort made me as happy as those moments could." he finished softly, his voice almost trailing to a whisper.

"Sirius? You don't mean Sirius Black do you?"

"Yeah. Sirius Black. My godfather. He was killed in our fifth year." Harry said, not knowing why he'd shared such details with Malfoy.

"I'm sorry."

The statement made Harry's attention snap up at the blond. Instead of his usual emotionless face, Malfoy's face was open and honest, and his eyes burned into his, so full of emotions that Harry had to shakily exhale his breath and look away before he was burned up in those eyes.

"Right." Harry smoothed his sweaty hands over his pants. "Let's continue this tomorrow."

Malfoy nodded, looking as composed as ever, but his wide eyes exposed him.

Harry nodded and settled down start on his homework. They worked in silence as they usually did, but at the end as Malfoy was packing up his things, he turned toward Harry and said softly, "Thank you, Harry." before disappearing out the room.

 _Thank you, Harry._

Harry smiled. It was nice to hear Malfoy say his given name. And if it made his heart race a little and unconsciously break out in one of the biggest smile he'd ever made, well…there was no one around to see it, and if there was, Harry would deny it to the end of his days.

* * *

Today was the last day he would ever spend in this 7th year common room ever again, and Harry allowed himself to admit that he would miss Malfoy's company. There would be no more snarky jokes, no more good-natured teasing from the blond when Harry burst into the room having just ran away from his fan club, no one to share his inner thoughts with when Ron and Hermione were off Merlin-knew-where snogging each other's brains out.

And with that thought, Harry identified the emotion that had been nagging in his chest since the graduation flyers started being handed out, a feeling that only grew when the Gryffindors threw their end of the year party, a feeling that now clawed at his chest when he stared at the table he and Malfoy would share everyday. Gods if someone told him just a year ago that he was going to be tearing himself apart because he was going to miss Draco Malfoy so much, he would've laughed in their face and forced them to have their mind checked at St. Mungos.

But here he was. Lord Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw Slytherin. He was supposed to be looking forward to leaving Britain and traveling the world. He could finally do whatever he wanted, but all he wanted to do was stay here in this little room that he and Malfoy shared forever. The 7th year common room. It was a room that was _theirs. Only theirs._

"Potter." Malfoy said as he came in, disrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Malfoy." Harry responded just as he had eight months ago. But Merlin how times had changed since he first set foot in this room.

And just like the first time, they spent what seemed like a thousand moments staring at one another. This was another thing Harry would miss. The staring, although he'd found creepy the first few times, had grown on him, and he almost enjoyed meeting the blond's eyes across the hall or the classroom or wherever they were at the moment to share a heated look.

"Excited to be finally leaving?" Malfoy asked, breaking the stare.

"Yeah," Harry said softly, remembering all the times he'd told Malfoy of his dreams of traveling and doing whatever he wanted once he was free.

"Well you look a little grim for someone who's finally able to live out all the dreams and legends he's been raving about all year. Come on Potter. Which one of the adventures do you want to go on first? Is it the one you said about visiting Africa and learning barbaric sport involving spears and dangerous animals? Or the one about buying a Nundu of all things and keeping it as a pet? Merlin, the things you speak of." Malfoy made a face.

Harry felt a corner of his mouth lift up into a half-smile. "I just want to live a little Malfoy. Experience life. You know?"

"No I don't know Potter. In my opinion, all I need in life to be satisfied are my friends and money." Malfoy spoke, sounding less like his snarky self than usual. "But of course such things are below Lord Potter Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw Slytherin." he sneered, sounding almost bitter.

Harry frowned but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Potter, Harry"

The name rang out clearly through the hall, and the applause was tremendous. All the students and parents rose to their feet to congratulate their Savior on his graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But Harry's eyes ran over all their faces unseeingly until they rested on a pair of silver eyes. An elegant eyebrow as if to say, well what are you waiting for?

Grinning, Harry marched up the steps and accept the roll of paper presented to him. After shaking more hands than he guessed the average person would make in a lifetime, Harry took his place among the other 7th years for a picture.

Then, he was free.

He was finally free.

A smile came to his face and he burst out laughing. He knew that he probably looked either stupid or insane, but he didn't care. He was the lord of five houses, and he was going to use that power to do whatever the bloody hell he wanted. Nothing could stop him from taking a month long trip to Japan trying out their cuisine. Nothing could stop him from surfing on the beaches of the Caribbean.

Harry felt giddy at the thought of all the adventures he had yet to conquer. What would he like to do first, Malfoy had asked.

At the thought of Malfoy, all his giddiness went away and that strong sorrow rose up once more in his chest. Malfoy. Draco. Why was it that when Harry had finally gotten what he had been wishing for for all the 18 years he'd been alive, the thought of Malfoy just made it seem…less than what he'd thought it would be like. Why?

"Harry…" Speak of the devil and he shall come.

Harry turned around and there he was. The person who made him want to give up his new found freedom so that he could spend just one more day in the 7th year common room with him.

Malfoy smiled at him, and Harry had the close his eyes to shut out the beauty that Malfoy presented. Hair shining golden in the sun, a single curl dropping rebelliously onto his forehead. Eyes that carried a smoldering fire so intense that it made Harry's breath catch. An elegant nose that could fit in with royalty. And a mouth, so perfectly shaped and looking so velvety soft that Harry wondered what it felt like, what it tasted like. Merlin where had that thought come from?

"What are you looking at Potter?"

Harry averted his eyes. "Nothing interesting Malfoy."

And for a moment Malfoy almost seemed sad. "Right. You'd rather be out there adventuring. Riding tigers and all that." He raised an eyebrow. "So what's keeping you?"

Harry almost wanted to stay. He almost wanted to step closer and hold the blond, never letting him go. He almost wanted to kiss him. Almost.

Instead, he smiled. "Just wanted to say my goodbyes."

"Oh. Well then, Goodbye Potter." Malfoy said stiffly. He clenched his jaw and looked away. And Harry couldn't help himself. He walked up to the blond and enveloped him in a hug. For a moment Malfoy stiffened, and Harry wanted to curse himself for his stupidity, but then Malfoy relaxed and pressed his face into Harry's shoulder.

"Goodbye Draco. I'll miss you." And with that, Harry turned and left.

* * *

"Here is your order sir. Just grab hold of the Portkey and it will take you to Barcelona, Spain in five minutes."

Harry thanked the man and left the shop. He was thinking of Malfoy. Of Draco. He had left quickly, thinking that the longer he held the blond in his arms, the more he would be convinced to stay, to throw away this freedom. But the more he thought about it, the more he grew opposed to the idea of traveling the world. He had dreamed about it so long, but he couldn't find the passion he'd had for it anymore. He used to daydream all the time about taking his Firebolt and just flying away to someplace far away. But these days his mind was occupied with thoughts of a certain blond Slytherin.

Making up his mind, he walked toward a family whose children were carrying secondhand books. "Hello. My name is Harry Potter, and I'd like to offer you a trip to Spain, charge-free."

Exactly four minutes and twenty seconds later, the family disappeared, overjoyed at having met the famous Harry Potter and presented with the idea of a vacation in Spain at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked on. He had a rendezvous with a _very_ special friend.

* * *

Harry flooed in through the fireplace in the Headmistress's office.

"Mr. Potter! You're back!"

Harry smiled at the witch. "Professor McGonagall. If it's alright with you, there was some business I left unfinished in the 7th year common room. Has the password been changed?"

"Not at all Mr. Potter. Please, feel free to go down there. Hogwarts will always be welcome to you."

Harry smiled at his Professor and left the office. In their discussions about the future after Hogwarts, Malfoy had mentioned wanting to stay at Hogwarts and take up an apprenticeship with Professor Slughorn. Slughorn had warmed up to Malfoy this year, unable to overlook his extraordinary Potions talent, and the pair had been almost inseparable since.

Without further ado, Harry rushed through the halls of the place he had both loved and sworn to escape from. It was only after he burst through the doors of the 7th year common room and met the startled eyes that glanced up at him that Harry realized he didn't have a plan.

A single moment seemed to stretch in a thousand between them. Silver met green, and the emotions exchanged between them were ones that neither man understood.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

Harry said nothing as he crossed the room and stood in front of the blond.

"Potter? Shouldn't you be in the Caribbeans or something by now?"

Harry smiled. "Actually, the Portkey was for Barcelona."

Malfoy's face was unreadable. "And when will the Portkey activate?"

"It already did." Malfoy's forehead crinkled in confusion. "I gave to some family, and they're probably currently enjoying the pool at my hotel in Spain."

Taking a deep breath, Harry confessed what had been on his mind for the past week. "I missed you. I missed you too much to leave."

Malfoy's breath caught and his eyes widened, but Harry ignored his nerves and plowed on.

"I know I've told you about all those dreams I had of taking a Portkey and traveling the world. But the thing is, I don't want to go. I don't want to go if it means that I have to leave you and whatever we had in this room of ours."

They were standing really close now. And they were still staring into each other's eyes.

"And what is it that you want now Potter."

Harry took in a shaky breath and stepped forward. "Have I ever told you," he started, "how kissable you look?"

And indeed, with his half-lidded eyes and partially open mouth, Malfoy looked more desirable than Harry had ever remembered.

And staring into those silver eyes that Harry had spent all year becoming familiar with, he felt his heart start to race a little and his face unconsciously broke into the biggest smile he'd ever made.

Here in the 7th year common room, Harry Potter leaned his head forward and kissed Draco Malfoy.

He was finally free.

* * *

The End

* * *

A little rushed, I know. But this was my first one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and leave me with some of your thoughts.

Hope you enjoyed!

Ivystrike


End file.
